Love in the Battle
by Lukita
Summary: En la época de castillos y batallas, dos jovenes destinados al odio cometen el peor de los pecados.. amarse.. Ambos reinos deseaban la paz pero sus acciones traeran el odio de sus pueblos y la deshonra, ¿luchar era la unica salida? solo el más fuerte sobrevive.. o quien prefiere morir a manos de su unico amor. KidxChrona


Yahoooooooooooo!

Oasssss a todas las criaturas del mundo *OOO* (?

Sisi bien desvergonzada la tipa esta e.e

Me desaparecí hace mil y vuelvo como si nada! D:

Así somos los dioses uwu (?

Neneeee perdón por tanto tiempo si actualizar nada

He dejado varios proyectos a medio terminar Dx

Pero la condenada inspiración se quiso suicidar :c

Ahora vuelvo con este fic que se me ocurrió escuchando una melodía bien sabrosona

Recomiendo que lo lean escuchándola

Se llama United We Stand, Divided We Fall - Two Steps From Hell

Está bien buena o3o

Y bien, los dejo leyendo tranqueletos

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater me pertenece *-* (?

* * *

**~…** _**Love in the Battle ... ~**_

* * *

_… Lo que se hace por amor, va más allá del bien y del mal … _

* * *

**E**ra la guerra y solo el más fuerte sobrevivía, nada en el campo solo odio, el más fuerte, el más hábil, el más inteligente, no cabía nada, no hay centímetro descubierto, solo cuerpos, sangre, armas...  
¿Quién ganara? Solo el más fuerte, no hay cabida para el débil luchas o mueres...  
¿El amor? no hay amor en la guerra, solo odio y mucha sangre…  
el más fuerte...  
Mi daga atravesó tu pecho y en mi rostro contraído por el odio cayeron lágrimas,  
lágrimas de amor.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! -.

Ya no había nada más que perder, eran ellos o yo  
arricé con amigo y enemigo, la locura se apodero de mi mente y de mi cuerpo, ya nada ni nadie podría detenerme  
¡era solo yo!  
En mis manos manchadas de rojo carmesí sostuve tu cuerpo inerte  
ya no quedaba nadie, solo yo, solo el más fuerte  
la más fuerte sobrevive  
y esa era yo.

La sobreviviente se quedaba con todo y gobernaría sobre ambos pueblos  
pero la locura dominó su corazón y por donde pasaba solo dejaba muerte  
¿Dónde había quedado aquella dulce princesa?  
en aquellos días dorados donde entregó su corazón al único hombre que podría amar  
al único hombre que jamás debió amara  
su enemigo mortal...  
Entre ambos bandos no existía algo tan repugnante como el amor  
y ellos habían cruzado el límite,  
no quedaba nada  
solo el pecado de sus cuerpos uno contra el otro.

La verdad salió la luz...  
no tenían más opción  
¿Huir? eso no era de nobles, menos del hijo del reino vecino  
luchar era la única salida...

Los más fieles se unieron a la batalla  
los reyes de ambos lados solo querían la paz  
pero el pecado de sus hijos los llevaría a la guerra  
una guerra que acabaría con todo y todos...

El odio creció en la madre de la princesa  
¡Engañada! su hija fue engañada creía  
la reina la encerró, la manipuló, la cambió...  
la madre de la princesa mató a su esposo,  
ella dominaría en sus tierras  
¡solo ella!  
el padre del príncipe habló en su defensa

-solo fue amor- dijo...

La princesa fue liberada  
ya no había dulzura en sus ojos, solo rencor  
el príncipe fue sentenciado a muerte por sus propios labios

-¡Morirás traidor! -.

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que aquella daga atravesara su pecho  
el dolor era enceguecedor  
el jamás la engañó, él jamás jugó  
solo era amor...

-Te Amé.. Siempre... y Te Amare… Por siempre...-.

Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la princesa  
había despertado de la brujería de su madre demasiado tarde  
había matado al único en su corazón  
gritó con desesperación  
la única traición fue ella misma engañándose.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -.

Era esa maldita rivalidad  
era su madre y sus ansias de poder...  
adentrándose en la oscuridad de la locura  
dio muerte a todos los guerreros de azul y de negro  
ya no quedaría nada  
ya no quedaría nadie...

¿Quién pagaría por su corazón roto?  
ya no había nadie que le importara, ya no quedaba nada por lo que luchar  
sus ideales de unir ambas naciones se quebró tan rápido como su respiración al atravesar al ser amado...  
En sus ojos solo veía tiempos felices que caían a pedazos como la sangre de sus víctimas en su rostro….  
la última cayó a sus pies.

Volvió a gritar desgarrándose la garganta.

El dolor  
solo dolor sentía en su pecho  
esos tiempos ya no volverán  
se repetía una y otra vez...

Una idea se clavó en su mente  
matar, matar a la culpable de su desdicha  
hacerle pagar el pecado cometido  
corrió con todas sus fuerzas  
ella le esperaba con un ejército resguardándola  
su sangre se mezclaba con la de los soldados, pero no sentía dolor  
esa cosa ya no existía en su cuerpo, solo la venganza…

En tiempos de paz, se cuenta de aquella batalla como una leyenda  
donde el odio, el amor y la venganza danzaban todas en un mismo lugar  
la reina falleció a manos de su propia hija y desapareció sin dejar rastro  
solo una daga, aquella que había atravesado al príncipe noble...  
Ambos reinos se convirtieron en uno  
jamás se volvería a repetir aquella triste historia  
El Rey mando a construir una iglesia  
donde aquella daga estaba silenciosamente descansando.

Los años pasaron y el Rey falleció  
mucha gente vestida de negro se reunía junto a su tumba

¿Y ahora quien gobernaría?

Una chica de cabello rosa vagaba por la ciudad  
cubriendo su rostro del mundo, se acercó a la tumba del rey  
la noche caía poco a poco, ella depositó dos rosas blancas en el césped.

- Lo siento-. Dijo. - Vengo por lo que me pertenece -. Y sin decir más, dio la vuelta para irse.

- ¿Quién eres?-

Una mano fuerte le apretó el brazo haciéndola dar la vuelta  
la capa que la cubría callo a sus pies mostrando su rostro que fue recibido por el brillo de las estrellas  
sus ojos  
su cabello  
su boca  
lloró...

Lloró como la primera vez que tubo aquella pesadilla  
todas las noches se repetía el mismo sueño, las mismas palabras, el mismo desenlace  
¿Dónde estaba dios para salvarla de aquel dolor?  
¿Para salvarla de ella misma?  
cada día trataba de acabar con su vida  
las caricias, los roces, los besos, la piel...  
su cuerpo aun sentía el calor del príncipe  
aunque doliera como millones de agujas clavando en su piel  
no podía matarse  
por El…

- Chrona...-.

- Si esto es un sueño por favor despiértenme -. Dijo ella sollozando. - ¿Por qué me atormentas? ¿Acaso no es suficiente con mi destrozado corazón? -. La princesa se lamentaba una y otra vez llorando en el suelo.

-Soy yo-. Dijo el acercándose. - Soy Kid -.

-¡Mentira! -. Le gritó, - Yo lo maté con mis propias manos ¡Yo lo maté!-

- Yo jamás te mentiría -. El príncipe searrodilló a su lado acunándola en sus brazos.

Él no había muerto  
la daga jamás atravesó su corazón  
la princesa inconscientemente había movido su estocada  
el solo quedo inconsciente por el dolor  
pensaba que iba a morir pero la princesa de alguna forma lo había salvado

Él la buscó por muchos años, jamás se comprometió con nadie  
pero el dolor de no tenerla era una muerte lenta  
más que aquella que creía haber tenido entre las manos de su amor

lloraron...

En aquel lugar tranquilo la luna fue testigo de su recuentro  
aquellas almas que fueron separadas por el odio  
hoy se juntaban por amor...

El Rey ya lo sabía  
Dijo que el día de su muerte le entregaría a la princesa lo que le pertenecía  
él ya la había encontrado  
pero por la seguridad de su propio reino tenía que esperar.

Los causantes de aquel triste desenlace tenían que pagar, la madre de ella por su avaricia  
y el padre de el por su temeridad  
si su muerte le traería felicidad a su hijo  
entonces bienvenida sea...  
Sus cabellos grises anunciaban la enfermedad y con ello el descanso  
la princesa volvería y se encontraría con su hijo  
en sus labios una sonrisa se dibujó..  
Todo sería bello  
todo sería como esos días en que ambos se amaban  
el futuro seria dorado y no rojo como el pasado  
la misma daga que los separó  
hoy los volvería a unir  
porque eso le entregará el rey a la princesa  
porque era lo único que le quedaba  
y que desapareció en el mar donde ambos nuevos reyes la lanzaron

El pasado se volvió leyenda y el presente dorado y azul  
como los ojos que lo veían  
un nuevo reino  
una nueva vida en el vientre de ella  
que sería el vínculo para una nueva generación llena de paz.

Eso vieron los ojos del rey  
aquellos ojos se cerraron lentamente manteniendo esa sonrisa hasta el desenlace  
él ya lo sabía  
paz  
él se fue dejando paz.

* * *

Uuuuuy y bien¿? Que les pareció¿?

igual se que estuvo un poco flojo pero como recién estoy retomando de nuevo

para mi es un gran gran avanze xDD

ahora pueden tirarme tomates –saca pecho-

peron si hay faltas ortográficas x.x

lo subí apuradiña o3o

besitos a todos los que pasan *-*

ja neeeee

* * *

**Review¿? *-***


End file.
